The demand on ever increasing amounts of data to be transmitted in short time causes higher requirements with respect to the transmit signals. Nowadays transceivers can transmit signals simultaneously at different frequencies. Therefore, several oscillator signals with different frequencies are required. Further, it is desired to improve the control over disturbances and interferences within transmit signals to meet desired limits.